SPICE!
by Kuri-091332
Summary: Los hermanos kagamine empiezan el segundo año de secundaria, con el desarrollo de sus cuerpos surgen nuevas necesidades y emociones que pondrían destruir para siempre su relacion fraternal
1. Chapter 1

Hola todo mundo como les va, tras estar viendo los videos de Vocaloid no me resistí a hacer un fic con los hermanos Kagamine, esta basado en SPICE! así que habrá escenas subidas de tono en el futuro están advertidos, bien los que queden espero lo disfruten…

* * *

><p><em>Diario de Len Kagamine<em>

24 de Octubre del 2014

No voy a empezar con querido diario eso se lo dejo a mi otra mitad (Rin), debido a que Rin destruyo "accidentalmente" mi diario me he visto obligado a empezar a escribir uno nuevo desde el día de hoy, sonara absurdo escribir mis secretos donde cualquiera (Rin) pueda leerlos pero me ayuda a desfogarme y reflexionar sobre mis acciones al final del día así que supongo que el riesgo vale la pena.

Vivo en una casa pequeña de tres habitaciones con mi hermana gemela Rin, nuestros padres desaparecieron un día y nunca supimos que les pasó desde entonces nos hemos estado cuidando el uno al otro; legalmente nuestros padres viven aunque no se sabe dónde, la cosa es que mandan dinero cada mes desde una cuenta que no podemos rastrear; no es que importe ya que ellos siempre viajaban y raras veces los veíamos, así que su ausencia no se nota. Desde mañana empezamos las clases tras un largo verano, segundo de secundaria, hasta donde he comprobado, será complicado, los temas en los libros son prueba de ello, para mi mala suerte me ha tocado en un aula diferente a la de Rin cualquiera diría que teniendo el mismo apellido nos tocaría la misma clase pero no; mientras que yo soy el último de la lista en mi salón ella es la primera del suyo, me preocupa mucho Rin, aun siendo ella la mayor (por dos minutos) es… inmadura, irresponsable e impetuosa… ya me he metido en un montón de problemas con todos los maestros por encubrir sus… travesuras, sino la vigilo se desata el desastre y no creo que basten los recreos, tratare de hablar con el director para cambiarnos de salón, para estas alturas ya debe haber olvidado el incidente con su auto.

Esconderé mi diario entre mi ropa interior tal vez así Rin no lo encuentre esta vez.

_Querido Len,_

_Leí tu diario y francamente estoy disgustada contigo, para que sepas estaba guardando tu ropa limpia (la que acababa de lavar a mano) cuando vi tu nuevo diario; ya que piensas que soy taaaaaan inmadura que debes vigilarme como a un bebé, aun cuando tenemos casi la misma edad… mi querido hermano MAYOR dejare de lado mis obligaciones, a ver cómo te las arreglas solo. Me aseguraré de que dejes nuestra casa tan impecable como siempre a ver si estando en mis zapatos te muestras más agradecido por todos los esfuerzos que hago por ti._

_Besos Rin_

* * *

><p>Por ahora eso es todo, hasta pronto<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que leen este fic, perdon por hacerlos esperar pero no lo puedo evitar, ya que tengo muy poco tiempo para mi; espero comprendan

Bien no pienso aburrirlos así que…

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano en la mañana y un chico de pelo rubio se revolvía en su cama disfrutando de la tibieza que le proporcionaban las sabanas, un sonido anormal había sonado en su habitación aun oscura, pero Len, adormecido como estaba por la comodidad de su cama a las primeras horas de la mañana, permaneció perezosamente dentro de su cama sin intención de levantarse al menos hasta que un frio intenso se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo brincar de su cama en el acto…<p>

"Arriba Len" ahí de pie a su lado estaba una rubia vestida que se diferenciaba de él solo por el peinado; ella llevaba en sus manos un balde que sin duda habría estado lleno de agua; agua que ella le acababa de vaciar encima.

Temblando por el agua helada Len se quejaba "Ha… ¿pero qué…?"

"Harás mis tareas hoy"

Estaba todavía oscuro, debía de ser muy temprano; Len volteo a ver su reloj digital que marcaba las 4:08 am "Pero si son los cuatro de la mañana, al menos podrías…"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando un segundo baldazo de agua le cayó encima "Harás mis tareas hoy" repitió Rin monótonamente

"¿Qué?, de ninguna manera, esta semana te toc…" una vez más fue callado con un tercer baldazo

"Harás mis tareas hoy"

"Bien, pero ya basta" Len no podría estar más irritado con la situación, levantado tan temprano y tiritando de frio…

Un rastro de culpa atravesó el rostro de Rin al ver a su gemelo tiritando de frio "Su…supongo que puedes darte una ducha caliente antes" agregó tratando de suavizar el ambiente que se hacía a cada segundo más tenso

"¿Tú crees?, claro a mí me encanta despertar con agua helad…" dijo Len con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir en su condición actual, que no le duro mucho ya que Rin le vació otro baldazo de agua "¡Ah ya basta!" _¿De dónde sacaba tantos baldes Rin?_…

"A lo siento creí que preferías un baño con agua helada" respondió Rin con una vocecita aguda producto de la irritación y el sarcasmo, como la mayor no podía permitir que su hermanito le faltara el respeto,_ tenía que hacer algo ¿no?_

Len vio el rostro de su gemela levemente iluminado por la tenue luz del pasillo afuera de su habitación con indignación, y es que _¿Cómo era posible que sea ella la enfadada?_, su descaro no tenía limites; pero tras haber vivido tantos años con ella, sabía que sin importar la situación esa era una batalla perdida; estaba muy seguro de que no había nadie que la conociera mejor que él, y con lo testaruda que podía ser ella ganaría tuviera o no razón.

Refunfuñando fue al baño, la idea de una ducha caliente sonaba muy bien, el frio de la mañana lo estaba matando y pasarse el resto de la madrugada siendo atacado por agua helada no era exactamente como quería iniciar ese día, claro que dio un portazo con todas sus fuerzas, como mínimo él le haría saber de su molestia.

Abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente le cayera encima y se permitió dormitar un poco sentado en el suelo y recostado contra la pared. Pasaron unas horas antes de que la luz del sol llenara el pequeño baño, Len se despertó sobresaltado regañándose internamente, la cuenta de agua y luz sería un poco cara ese mes…

* * *

><p>Al salir del baño en bata, vio a Rin dormida sobre su cama… <em>Así que por eso no me sacó del baño,<em> pensaba él; al ver al lado de su cama había como 15 baldes llenos de agua con hielo, su molestia empezaba a crecer nuevamente hasta que abrió el cajón de su ropa y leyó su diario, comprendiendo por fin los motivos de su hermana. Suspirando pesadamente decidió por el bien de su relación acatar las exigencias de Rin; era un hecho por unos días lo trataría como a su esclavo personal… mujeres…Resignación, no le quedaba otra alternativa, así fue como termino el resto de la mañana limpiando los pisos, paredes, ventanas, puertas, techos, en fin cada rincón de su pequeña casita, tras un austero desayuno salieron rumbo al colegio ya que se les hacía tarde, en todo ese tiempo Rin se mantuvo callada y solo habló para dar instrucciones a su gemelo acerca de la limpieza.

Caminar en silencio empezaba a incomodar a Len que aun contra su mejor juicio decidió buscar conversación "Rin, escucha solo estoy preocupado por ti" nada Rin solo aceleró el paso estampando con fuerza sus pasos, alejándose tanto como podía de su hermano… "Sé que no eres infantil, perdón me exprese mal… quise decir…" trataba de explicarse de manera torpe, "Rin" la llamo una vez más con la esperanza de llamar su atención, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna Len comenzaba a hartarse "Oye leer mi diario no fue muy maduro de tu parte tampoco" dijo en un intento por explicarse una vez más, pero nada … y con eso fue todo "¡Ya deja de ser un bebé!" grito Len en medio de su frustración; de inmediato Rin paro la marcha apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que los hacía temblar.

Por un momento Len se preparaba para recibir los golpes de su hermana, pero en lugar de ello ella se relajó rápidamente, dando media vuelta le mostro su reloj…

"Son las 7:53" dijo Rin como si nada, los ojos de Len se reflejaron su preocupación; tenían 7 minutos para llegar a clases y se tardarían al menos 15 ya que todavía debían rodear la manzana entera, llegar tarde no era una opción para él, menos el primer día… Una sonrisa sádica se asomó por el rostro de la rubia "Conozco un atajo" dijo ella a la vez que salía corriendo

"Oye, Rin espera" Len sabía que era una trampa desde que vio la mirada de su hermana, pero aun así… "¡Rin!" grito mientras corría tras ella por un pasaje sin salida y con asombrosa agilidad ella saltaba el muro que denotaba el límite de propiedad de una casa.

_Bueno al menos si es un atajo_, pensó Len algo más relajado, era lógico, en lugar de rodear la manzana la atravesarían; quizás si hubiese sabido lo que pretendía Rin hubiera preferido correr alrededor de la manzana, pero ya era muy tarde al saltar el muro aterrizo en un pequeño jardín donde había un caballo… no, un perro (atado al árbol en la esquina opuesta), que Rin acariciaba con una mirada maliciosa, ¿_no se atrevería a_…? … pero antes de que Len pudiera reaccionar ella ya había liberado al perro que corría mordazmente hacia él. En el acto Rin salto el muro del jardín para ir a clases sin más demoras, pero cuando escucho el agudo grito de su gemelo se quedó helada y pensó que quizás se le había pasado de la raya, ya estaba por volver para ayudar a Len cuando alguien le sujeto la del brazo…

* * *

><p>Un joven alto de rasgos finos y un llamativo pelo morado la miraba confuso, por un momento el joven había visto a un niño rubio correr hacia una casa y pensando que se trataba de otra de las travesuras de Len Kagamine; había ido con la intención de detenerlo, pero al ver a Rin Kagamine entendió que se había equivocado de gemelo. "Kagamine-san ya se hace tarde debes ir a clases o…"<p>

Rin tratando de liberarse para ir por Len, dijo casi rogado "Sensei, Len está atrapado con un perro en ese patio"

Un alarido de dolor por parte de Len confirmo la explicación de Rin, entonces Gakupo Kamui empujo a Rin hacia el colegio mientras que él iba hacia el patio "Ve a clases, yo iré a salvarlo"

"Dese prisa…" rogó con cierta impotencia, si bien el perro la conocía bien, ella no estaba segura de que pudiese parar su ataque, en esa situación era más seguro que Gakupo-sensei pudiera salvar a Len

Cuando Gakupo entro al jardín vio a Len debajo del perro que le mordía el brazo mientras Len trataba inútilmente de librarse a patadas. Aprovechando que el perro estaba entretenido con su presa, el hombre de pelo violeta fue por detrás y sujetó al perro apoyando todo su peso encima del animal liberando al niño, Len tuvo suerte de que el perro estuviese entrenado para no atacar, al menos no mortalmente, porque con el tamaño del Doberman fácilmente podría destrozarle el brazo, incluso para un adulto podría resultar peligroso.

"Bien Kagamine-kun ahora sal de aquí" dijo mientras forcejeaba con el animal, aunque las cosas no parecían muy favorables para Gakupo-sensei tampoco.

Len de inmediato fue por la correa del perro para atarlo nuevamente, gracias a lo cual ambos pudieron escapar sin sufrir más heridas. Camino al colegio y fuera de peligro, Gakupo comenzó a regañar a Len

"Francamente Kagamine-kun en que pensabas al meterte en propiedad privada"

"Solo seguí a Rin en su dichoso atajo a…" Len fue callado súbitamente

"Hace unos años lo habría creído, pensaba que era ella la alborotadora pero con todas tus… travesuras; bien solo digamos que has demostrado que es ella la alumna responsable"

"No es cierto, es ella quien…"

"Ahórratelo Kagamine-kun, echarle la culpa a tu delicada hermana no es propio de ti; después de que te pongan una serie de vacunas; pienso que el director querrá tener unas palabras contigo…" al ver al niño cojeando, Gakupo terminó por cargarlo en brazos

* * *

><p>"¿Expulsado?" exclamó Len con horror ante las palabras del director<p>

"SI y solo SI; escuchamos una sola queja más de ti", agrego con poca paciencia el director mirando al niño con brazos y piernas cubiertos por vendajes "¿has entendido Kagamine?" preguntó ante el silencio del niño

"Si director" respondió Len amargamente

"Bien ahora ve a casa a descansar, quisiera tener una semana tranquila para variar" agrego el hombre mayor frotándose la frente como para liberarse de la tensión acumulada; ni había empezado el año escolar y ya habían "incidentes" ese debía ser un nuevo record.

Len arrastro sus pies hacia la entrada de la enfermería donde se encontraba su hermana mirándolo nerviosamente, Len irritado paso de largo como si no hubiese notado la presencia de su gemela, Rin dolida por ser ignorada permaneció tiesa hasta que el director se le acercó

"Espero que hables con tu hermano Kagamine-san, si escuchamos una solo queja por pequeña que sea lo expulsaran" advirtió el director frunciendo el ceño fastidiado

"¿Qué?, pero eso es demasiado… el no… digo fui yo…"

Pensando que la niña planeaba echarse la culpa para librar de algún modo a su gemelo de problemas, aclaro "Mira, no es solo por esta mañana es por los ocho años de… incidentes"

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada de que también de eso fuera culpable, en suma ese fue un mal día para ambos gemelos, uno inmerso en el enojo y la otra en la culpa, al regresar a casa era Rin la que trataba de disculparse

"Len, lo siento no sabía que…" Len estaba acurrucado en el sofá, ya que su cama aún estaba mojada, dándole la espalda a Rin "Vamos al menos mírame" suplicaba Rin "¿Qué quieres que haga?" dijo ella en un intento desesperado por arreglar las cosas.

"Nada, literalmente no quiero que hagas nada, no me hables, no me mires, no planees tus tontas venganzas contra los profesores que no te agradan, no te disculpes… no respires no hagas nada" Len sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable pero el enojo se había apoderado de él.

Los ojos de Rin de inmediato se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, dándole un aspecto increíblemente tierno.

Len de inmediato se sonrojo _No, no voy a caer en su juego_, se repetía internamente, pero sabía bien, que ya era tarde… suspirando pesadamente se sentó "Bien te perdono, pero ya no pongas esa cara". Antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, Rin se le tiró encima mientras se disculpaba entre un lloriqueo sin sentido.

Si bien esta no era la primera vez que ambos gemelos se abrazaban algo pasó, al lanzársele, Rin se apoyó sobre las heridas de Len provocándole dolor por lo que él la tomó por los hombros para apartarla; lo que provocó que ambos se miraran fijamente, aquellos preciosos ojos azules, el pelo dorado, la piel tan clara, el delicioso aroma que de ella emanaba, _¿Desde cuándo su hermana era tan bonita?_, tales pensamientos comenzaban a asustar a Len, que pensaba que quizás estaban demasiado cerca. No era solo Len quien sentía que algo en el ambiente, Rin por su parte parecía igual de perdida.

Ambos gemelos se miraban fijamente, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, el palpitar en sus pechos se hacía más fuerte y más rápido; sus labios se acercaban más y más en ansia de contacto, a medida que sus ojos por instinto se iban cerrando…

Ring don

Cuando el timbre sonó, ambos gemelos fueron traídos bruscamente a la realidad, Rin por fin noto que estaba apoyándose sobre las heridas de su gemelo de inmediato se levantó con el rostro más rojo cada segundo. "Abre la puerta, Len" dijo antes de correr a encerrarse en su habitación, Len sin entender que le había sucedido fue a abrir la puerta…

* * *

><p>Lo siento eso es todo por ahora seguire trabajando<p>

Agradeceria que sigan comentando para seguir mejorando


End file.
